


...Damien? (Monster)

by MarTheGhost



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarTheGhost/pseuds/MarTheGhost
Summary: What takes place immediately after The Final Chapter of Who Killed Markiplier.





	...Damien? (Monster)

A cracked, unworldly mirror and crimson eyes reflecting back, unknown, new eyes. Eyes that are holding sorrow and grief and  _pain_. Eyes that knew this new existence was for one thing: _Revenge._ This was the only way back, the only way towards revenge. This is what they told themselves, three whispered voices echoing in one broken body.

 

' _Revenge -Revenge -This is the only way!-_

_Where is he? Kill him!-_

_I want my body back -it's too late for that now, we must focus on finding Mark- No! He took my body! I want it back! -And what about us? We can't survive on our own, not without you!- I...'_

 

"Damien!"

 

The voices quieted to whispers of a repeated ' _William, William.'_ The body jerked towards the source of the voice, broken and unused to three souls.

 

William was dishevelled, his suspenders falling from his shoulders, moustache unkept. His eyes were wild, on the brink of falling fully into insanity. ' _Oh, William. Oh no...'_

 

"There you are, you silly man! Is this a game of impromptu hide and seek?" William comes up to them - _H_ _er! No, Him! Doesn't matter!_ \- and claps them on the back. The broken bones shift under the skin, and it takes the willpower of all three souls not to cry out and break the already shell of a once-human. Instead, only the most minuscule change on their face happened. If the Colonel noticed, he didn't say anything. He instead laughed, a loud tinged with crazy sounding thing, and Celine wanted to reach out, tried to, but the third soul was in control, and refused to allow her to reach up to him. 

_He cannot know, it would break him -What happens when he sees us as Damien, and Celine is nowhere to be found? It won't work! -He'll fall completely! We must preserve what sanity he has left! -He's already gone, Celine. We must tell him the truth.'_

"Damien? You're being very quiet. Now, I know you've always been the quietest out of our little trio," William pokes at their side, but his voice grew nervous. "But you don't look so well. You're grey and your eyes are so red. Old friend, are you alright?"

 

"We're -I'm- not just Damien." A deep baritone voice came through, more powerful than Damiens ever was. William stepped back, confusion filling his features.

"I... what? No, quit this silly game! Where's Celine? Where is -where is..." He began to shake his head furiously, muttering something about a joke.

 

_'Of course he wouldn't understand! He's still human! His mind is already broken! We can't torture him any more than we already are!_

_-No! He has to know! One way or another! Don't take this from me!_

_-Damien!_ _-Not ever!"_

 

They grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to still his movements. "William, listen to me. Listen! Damien is... he's in here, Celine is too. We're all in here, in this- in this broken body. Mark, he stole Damien's body, and we have to go after him - we have to stop him!" 

As their voiced raised, William began to shake his head again, mumbling "No, no," under his breath. They still gripped his shoulder, an inhuman strength running in their veins. They were something like inhuman now, three souls in one body. They had to keep William here, they had to make him realize there was more to this than just murder. They had to tell him what Mark did.

Will's shoulder began greying out, the colour draining from his shirt where they gripped him. They couldn't let him leave. They couldn't lose him. They've already lost so, so much, they couldn't lose William either.

He started screaming. "Let go of me! Let go! Where's Celine?! Where're our friends? You quit this game right now, Damien! Where are they?!" William was thrashing now, crying out for his friends.

_"Enough!"_ Three voices spoke at once, three distinct voices, Baritone, Feminine, Pleading. William's friends. He froze under the immense, raw power of the order, almost like he couldn't do anything  _except_ obey. "Listen... to me..." Damien took control, his teeth gritted as he fought for control with the two other people. 

 

_I'm his closest friend! Let me tell him!'_ Everyone quieted then. Damien sighed in relief.

 

"We are... William, we're all...we're all in this body. They weren't lying. I -Damien- I'm talking to you now. You and I and Mark, we've all had each other since diapers. But Mark.. Mark felt cheated, he was mad at you for taking Celine from him, even though she was all our friend. He was jealous and he- he killed himself, and took my body, and when you- when you shot-" Damien gulped. "They died, William. You  _did_ kill them, but they're back! Celine is too. We're all here, in this body now, and we have to find Mark and make him pay for what he did to us- to all of us!"

Suddenly pain. Pain everywhere, filled every part of their being.Their hand snapped away from Williams' shoulder and instead grabbed their head. They bent over in pain, all three souls screaming at each other, Damien and Celine yelling at each other, and their human shell broke, red and blue arguing back and forth above their body. The broken body fell to the floor, the struggle between the two continued on while the third was trying to keep the body together.

Williams' hands came up as he tried to reach for them. He was so, so confused. His friends were dead -but they weren't. He stepped back as the unworldly figures began arguing. It was -the voices- Damien... Celine... but they both looked like Damien... but they weren't? It was wrong, everything was wrong about this situation.

 

_"You shouldn't have said anything! You should've let him believe it was just you!"_

_"I couldn't sit by and lie to my best friend! He deserved to know! He deserves the truth!"_

_"Even if it breaks his mind?! You're selfish, Damien!"_

 

William fell to his knees, pulling at his hair. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't real. This wasn't... It was a joke! A game! It wasn't real! It wasn't real. It wasn't...

 

A roar suddenly tore through the broken body, and Damien and Celine's shells were brought back as their back arched, emitting a powerful wave of  _other_ that hit William in the face, throwing him into the wall behind him. They froze then, their eyes wide as they saw Williams body crumple onto the floor.

They slowly got to their feet, stumbling over to his form. They fell in front of him, voices overlapping and crying out. _"No, no, he can't be -no, he isn't, he's still breathing, see? -he's okay, he's okay! -but wait, what's wrong with him? He feels different..."_

They turn him into his back and sigh a breath of relief. A strong scent of bubblegum hit their nose and they wrinkled their face and cracked their neck. Their eyes trained back on William, and they noticed the beginning of changes.

His dark moustache was slowly turning pink, starting at the roots and growing outward, curling at the end, and finished with a flourish. The mop of brown hair that sat atop his head did the same thing, becoming a deep pink that was wilder than before, curling every which way until the colour consumed his hair, settling in his eyes.

"W-William?" Celine then asked gently, pushing the other two back a bit as she took control. Damien stayed silent, though his worry was palpable. She reached a hand out to his face, stroking his cheek.

William gasped at that moment, and she jerked back as he sat up, breathing hard as he rubbed at his face and moved his hair back. He opened his eyes and instead of the warm chocolate they always were, they were an unnatural bright magenta pink. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"William? Can you speak?" she asked. He stared at her blankly, and they shuffled a little bit in their head.

_'Did we make him forget us? -What's with the pink? What did we do to him?'_

"Will, please say something, you're scaring us." Celine reached a hand up towards his face, cupping his cheek gently. He leaned into it slightly, closing his eyes and humming, he grabbed their hand, holding it to his face.

"I'm fine, are you?" He finally spoke, his speech slurred as his jaw moved unnaturally to form the words. Celine's hand fell away then, stepping back from control, allowing the third to reign once more. She didn't know what to do, he was already so different.

"Do you- are you feeling alright?" They ask softly, and jolt back when they receive a laugh in response.

"Why, of course! Why wouldn't I be? I have my friends right here!" William got off the floor then and offered a hand to them, which they took cautiously. He laughed as brought them up into a bear hug, which they reciprocated greatly. "We're so glad you're okay, we thought we wouldn't be able to have you again, after we had knocked you out. William!"

He stopped laughing then and held them at arm's length. His face contorted into confusion. "William? My name is Wilford. Wilford Warfstache! You must've gotten confused in the distress, so I'll let it go. For now... Now, let's get out of this weird mansion, shall we?"

Their face fell. 

_'Does he not remember? -What did we do? -Let's not focus on it too much, he's here, he's alive. That's all that matters.'_

Quickly composing themselves, they stepped out of his grasp and walked with him to the entrance, allowing him to step out first. He was going on about creating a new television show.

 

They paused before they left, looking instead at the broken balcony and the blood that had pooled below it. The cracked mirror, the dented wall from where Willia-Wilford slammed into it. They looked at this cursed place, their birthplace of sorts, where murder and supernatural occurrings had gone on. Then they remembered Mark, the person who started all this chaos, the reason for their broken body, their broken spirits. 

_'William is okay, nothing else matters now. -We'll find Mark, he'll pay for what he did. -Do you really think William will be okay? -He goes by Wilford now, we have to remember that, lest we break his mind even more. -He's fine! We have to focus on Mark now! We have to find him and kill him! -Damien, calm down- No! He took MY body, I want it back! Damien, plea- Enough! I won't listen to you two bicker for the rest of eternity, both of you, be quiet. We'll find Mark, but I can't guarantee your body back, Damien, but he will pay. I promise you. I promise all of this.'_

They were both silent for a moment, contemplating. Finally, Damien spoke again, calmer than he was before.

_'We need a name. As a whole. People can't know there are three of us in here. They would lock us up if we used three different names at any given time.'_

Everyone was quiet again, before the third spoke up.

 

_'Dark_ _.'_

 

With a crack of his neck, Dark stepped out of the mansion and closed the door behind him.

It was almost like shutting the door on his past, a seal on a tomb. He was going into the world as an entirely new person, new powers he didn't even begin to understand.

But he would learn, and grow powerful. He would help William- Wilford, now. They'd help each other.

No one left the place unchanged, the last two out of the cursed place the most changed, with new names and new vendettas against one person. This time, he wouldn't escape. He would pay for what he did to Wilford, to Damien and Celine. He would pay for how he treated everyone.

 

Mark would pay. Dark would make sure of that.

 

 

 


End file.
